Those words
by stemi1channy
Summary: Being pushed against a mirror on her first day was heaven to Bella.Even though she didn't know the name of the beutiful boy.But what he did next sent her trembling on her knees.Those word can make a diffrence which her left her to think about for four..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story when Edward and Bella were at school. Edward is not a vampire. They are in year seven. So quite young. Please review so I know if you like it. A lot of my work get added to favourites ( I know this because I get a email every time so at least I know you like it but, I don't know why you like and how I can improve) so yeah review it.**

**Review words:**

**Christmas: yes that was amazing**

**Snow: wow, I want to read it again but it could be improved.**

**Ice: It wasn't very good. **

**No ones pov **

It was the first day of year seven. Bella walked along the street pulling on the string of her bag. Every two minutes tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Or if she wasn't looking at the floor she would be checking that no one was behind her.

She wore a skirt a tight fitted skirt which use to belong to her older sister Alice. A pink top which had a cute slogan saying hug me. She had a plain black school bag which hung on to her shoulder it had a little charms on with a mixture of colours of beads and feathers.

The fact was Alice wasn't even her sister she was her next door neighbour however she wish Alice was her sister. She was going to walk with Alice but her boyfriend jasper was walking with her. They said Bella could walk with them but she didn't want to feel like a third wheel they both were in year eight the year above them. Bella hoped she would be as popular as Alice.

She got to the school gates the playground looked big she thought she would just get lost here what about the school. The fact was she lived in forks. Fork had was high school but it had three primary school (one was private.) Bella had gone to the private school which only had 8 students in her class and year so it was a very small school.

She felt someone shove past her. So she remembered what Alice said keep your head high and walk with fashion. Bella had no idea what she meant but she holds her head high and walked through the playground.

A bunch of year nines pushed past her. She slipped over and fell on her bum. She felt someone pull her body up. She looked at the person her was huge he must be a giant she though. She slowly stood back. She got really panicky and ran. She ran into the school. She thought the giant wanted to eat her like the stories went.

When she finally found the girls toilets after many corridors she saw no one was in there and burst into tears. She got a tissue and wiped her tears from her eyes. Just as the door flung open. A beautiful girl she could have been a model. The girl looked at her for a moment. Bella thought she was going to say something to humiliate her even more. But she braced Bella into the biggest hug ever. Bella got extremely curious about her. Who was she?

"Hi I am Rosaline I am in year nine. I guess you are in year seven I would notice your face before wouldn't I"

"Hi I am Bella"

"Sorry about Emmet he didn't mean to push your over" she answered and looked over her shoulder.

Bella's pov 

She called this boy's name a couple of voices later and large figure appeared. I smiled weakly at him. Apologies now she said in a sharp tone. I thought she meant me I looked at the floor.

"Sorry I thought you were a giant who wanted to eat me up." I heard a velvet laugh. I ignored it and looked up Emmet [the giant] was smiling like a big idiot. Rosaline gave him a look.

"Not you sweetie" she smiled at me. She then looked and Emmet and scowled. She pointed her long manicured nail at him as she poked him in the chest." You, my boyfriend Emmet has something you want to say don't you... spit it out then."

"Sorry Bella for knocking you over" He smiled. Rosaline rolled her eyes. The velvet voice piped up again.

"Why are we in the girl's toilets?" I tuned to the sinks were the voice was coming from. I never notice the year eight boy sitting there watching our conversation. I looked at him ignoring all the voice talking. He was beautiful I must have blushed at that thought but he was. He had bronze hair which was just rolled out of bed but still looked so soft and good you wanted to touch it. Green emerald eyes which reminded me of green diamonds they were so beautiful and big. His features were perfect. I wanted to cry he looked so nice. So pure is hurt. But, I couldn't or I wouldn't look away.

He jumped of the sink. Rosaline just laughed at the sight as his trousers fell down so you could see a bit of his boxers. The bell went Rosaline and Emmet said goodbye. They went leaving me with this beautiful stranger. I went to collect my bag. I heard the door close. I kind of thanked god that he had gone. But that was just Rosaline and Emmet leaving I could feel the heat of his breath dancing on my neck. He shoved me against the mirror. This made me drop my bag. I bit my lip. Out of habit. He had his arms over my shoulder he was so close that... I couldn't escape. I couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

He leant towards me he whispered into my ear one word, which I knew that moment on would scar me, mark me, haunt me till the time came. He then left me startled. I then ran. Ran to my class.

"Already late are you miss, first day and your late now tell me your name."

"Bella" I then sat down next to a girl called Angela.

This beautiful creature never talked to me again. Till four years later...

Edwards pov 

FOUR YEARS LATER...

I walked towards the car were Emmet and Rosaline were waiting. I got into the car. I caught them again kissing. Why couldn't I find that girl? I had been asked out been on many dates but the longest it ever lasted was a month. As I would be dreaming of the beautiful brunette all the time. I couldn't find her again I couldn't even remember her name.

I was a year eight kid I was messed up with the whole girl thing. When I finally got to school I had Jasper and Alice running up to wards me. Alice had that shiny grin on her face. Oh year it was her birthday next week. This meant party time. I was right as she shoved me a gold envelope into my face.

"I can't wait for my birthday what are you going to get me Eddie? No wait don't tell me. I know buy me this" before squealing again she brought out a piece of paper torn out a catalogue there was a necklace and a ring.

"Ok I'll buy you that. Only if you don't call me Eddie again" she pretended to think about it.

"You weren't supposed to tell me what you're getting me Eddie" she teased. RING. The bell went yay maths. Alice pouted at me then at jasper. Jasper rose and eye brow.

"Fine Alice but only cause I don't want to watch Mr. Grong pick his nose all through maths" jasper said I just said there confused as hell.

"One word Eddie, ditch" Alice smirked. She already won me. I followed them to the bottom of the field.

We sat down on the benches and Alice brought out the envelopes. Not this again, Alice always give me some invitation to hand out she was sorting them out into three piles.

I picked up a pile. Emmet. Rosaline. Sam. Mike. Seth. I knew who all of them were. You see because our school wasn't that big well it was big for forks but you didn't hang out with people from your year you hanged out with people you liked. so I hang out with Emmet Rosaline jasper and Alice. Most people say well not sure if it's true but I have heard people call us lords of the school. Weird huh.

The point is everyone knows everyone. Except I don't know who that girl was.

Alice just looked at me and then brought out a piece of paper. On it had the lunchtime tables on there with the names on each table. Everyone just sat in their table. She had even labeled them.

Emos : Drake, Victoria, Martha, Megan and Aidan. These people always wear black I know its mean calling them emos but they call them self's emo so it not bad.

Jocks and cheerleaders : Sophie, Oliver, Katie, Ashley, Tim, Clara , max, Jake and derrie. To be fair not all the jocks and cheerleader hung out together and me Emmet and jasper play football but we hang out with our other friends.

Cullen's: Edward ( ika me) Emmet Rosaline jasper and me and Eddies girl friend. I glared at Alice at that part. I know you're wondering why the Cullen's when we have different surnames. Well there are two Cullen's in our pack so it's only fair and one day we might have another person Rosaline so yeah.

Sam's pack: Sam, Jacob, embry, Seth, Quil, Paul, Jared and Leah. They follow Sam round like he's their leader or something weird.

Volturis: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, Felix, Hedi and Chelsea. They follow all the rules they are stupid head boy and girl all on the council like the head teachers puppets it's sad really.

Jessica v. Isabella: Isabella, Jessica, Angela, mike, Lauren, Eric, George, Serena, Ben and Connor, Ellie. Reason why they are called Jessica v. Isabella is because one week it's all about Isabella then the next is all about Jessica. If I got to pick I wouldn't know because I haven't spoken to neither of them. Well that's a lie I dated Jessica for like three weeks and them weeks she was the most populist girl in the school well except from Alice and Rosaline. But, Isabella well she quite shy and has never tried 'to get with me.' I see her sometimes in her truck reading when I go to Alice's.

" why do I need this Alice?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Because you're giving all these invitations out"

"And you are?" I replied

"I am head of decorating buying food and my outfit" she said in a durh tone.

"And jasper?" I turned to jasper.

"Music." Oh right every year I get stuck with the stupid invitation handing out.

"Make sure they are out by lunchtime Cullen" I rolled my eyes and shoved the invitation in my bag "come on its break time" we all got up and walked across the playground empty except couple of people having fags and couple of couples making out.

I opened the doors to the canteen. Busy as ever. "Hand them out now" Alice growled but just so only I could hear it. " Fine" I snapped and walked up to the nearest table to emos.

Emos table:

" Hi Edward how can we help" Victoria winked at me.

" came to give you these out. Urm here is your Victoria and drake" I handed the rest out and left. Next the cheer leaders and jocks not bad we all close.

5 minutes later...

Cheerleaders and jocks table:

"Hey guys" I grinned slapping maxs hand.

Twenty minutes later...

Voltaires table:

"Hi gu..." Aro interrupted

"Why weren't you in maths?"

"I..." Then Jane interrupted me.

"We are going to tell sir" she said

" wel.." I was interrupted by Felix

"What do you have to say for yourself luckily for you I got you the homework" Felix said shoving the papers into my hand. I rolled my eyes and shoved the gold evelopes onto the table.

32 minutes later...

I was nowhere near doing that again I was been questioned like I had broke the law or something.

Eight mintutes later...

Finally I only have one table left. RING. I groaned I would have to wait till lunch to hand them out.

Two long boring lesson of French and English later...

LUNCH. Finally. Then my mind was interrupted by those stupid law freaks. Again.

"Mrs. Melody wants you in your office in three minutes" Looks like those invitations will have to wait...

**Think I got carried away with the dots ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

I walked out from the head master office. There he was my crush. Edward Cullen. I had tried so many things to get his attention. I had lost weight since I started forks. My hair is longer. My braces have be on and gone off. I wear tighter fitting clothers. But nothing works.

"You can go in now" I smiled at him he smiled back with that gorgeous crooked grin.

" Thanks Isabella" Why does everyone call me stupid Isabella.

"Please, call me Bella" I turned to walk away.

"Ok miss Bella" He flirted. Then he walked away into sir's office.

I ran home well to the truck. Then drove home. I unlocked the door of my miserable house it was big it had an indoor pool Charlie left half his money here he was a rich man but, if he ever showed up again I would kill him. I had enough and went to my bedroom I lied in my bed waiting for my sweet dreams of Edward Cullen to start.

Alice pov

Edward finally came out of sir's office.

"Don't worry I cleared for you" few I stopped fidgeting.

"Thanks Edward."

"Alice can I ask you something" oh no it's normally asking me to set him up with a girl I know.

"Yes only because you cleared for me" He smiled ok strange.

"You know Bella, I mean Isabella" He blushed.

"Who she must like you if she lets you call her Bella" He rolled his eyes. What has Bella got to do with anything anyway? I never heard him talk about Bella before.

"Well do you know why she was in the head's office" I clicked my tongue on the edge of my mouth figuring out if I should tell him. Only I knew. None of her mates knew.

"Her dad left her"

Edwards's pov

"Her dad left her" Alice said.

"She was dating her dad?" I was confused.

"You know last year she came into school after summer all skinny and pale and weak and her eyes were all blood shot. Her mum left because Charlie Bella's dad was beating her up. She blamed Bella." What a terrible week that was the canteen just ran quiet in fact any room Bella entered the room went dead silent. Luckily she started putting a bit of weight back on and every think went normal back at school.

"Yeah" I urged her to carry on.

"Well last week my mum was talking to Charlie asking where he was going and if he wanted us to look after the house. But Charlie's reply was no and he said Bella would be here and he said goodbye forever. Then we went to find out what he meant and we found Bella crying on her bed. Edward Bella's dad is never coming back."

What kind of farther would do that?


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

I woke up it was a Saturday. Half term. I realised I was still in my clothes I wore yesterday and as on cue my tummy rumbled I forgot to have dinner yesterday and lunch. I looked at the time 11:27. "SHIT" I cried I was going to be late for work. Maybe I could call mike and ask him the cover for me. I ran and had another shower.

I went and got changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans and my black and white Beatles top. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I put a bit of mascara on and lip gloss but nothing to heavy. I could actually make it to work and I do need the money. But, I won't get there quick in my truck. Maybe I could ask Alice to drop me off.

I walked down stairs and put on my biker boots grabbed my key and phone and slammed the door behind me. DING DONG. I cringed at the sound why did they have the noise so loud anyway? Jasper came and answered the door.

"Hey Bella, want to come in?" he asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if Alice could drop of to work I am kind of late and my truck won't go fast" He laughed at that.

"Come on I'll drop you off, wait one minute" He went and got Alice.

"Hey Bella, I'm going shopping for my party" what party? Her birthday party and she didn't invite me great I pretended it didn't matter.

"Come on other wise Bella is going to be late for work" jasper said. We both go into the car. We soon pulled up at my mike's dad shop ika my work place.

"Bye Alice, bye jasper." I said stepping out the car.

Alice's pov

" Was it me or did she go really quite and looked annoyed when I said about my party"

" Alice do you think that Edward"

"NO her must have forgot to give Bella's" I gasped. I got out my phone and texted Edward

'Hi Eddie u 4got to give Bella her invitation bring it round to my house So I can giv it her and txt em and ro to come round at 2 for pizza and lunch and u btw x A' I smiled my work here is done

Bella pov : After work.

Great I got a ride here but I can't get one back and no way am I spending my work money on a taxi. Guess I am walking then. I was walking past one of the many forest in forks. I was singing to my favourite songs. Then all of a sudden BEEP. I jumped and the loud sound and ripped the earphones out and turned round then there he was looking all smug. My anger floated away.

"Want a ride?" I smiled at him and nodded he leaned over and opened the door I stepped in and shut the door behind me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

" s'ok" He turned the radio on. Before I could start a new conversation I was home. I opened the door. "Well, see you then." I said before shutting the door behind me. I watched him lock the door of his car a walk up to Alice's front door. I walked towards my house the plan was in set seduce my Edward Cullen. From a distance.

They will properly be in Alice's room which is next to mine from there you can see me garden. I changed into my aqua blue bikini Mike always stops speaking when I wear this so it might work on E.D. I also got my little white silk dressing gown if that what you call it, it finishes just before my bikini bottoms start it was a bargain really I got it on sale at Victoria secrets.

I also got my towel. I picked up a dirty top and lingerie and put it in the washing machine step on complete. I quickly ran down stair to the room with my indoor pool. I swam a few lengths and got out the pool the clothes should have finished been cleaned my now I dried my hair a bit and but my dressing gown on picked up the now clean clothes and the towel. I went outside 'to hang the washing on the line.' I looked towards Alice's bedroom. They were all there Emmet Rosaline Alice jasper and Edward they were sitting on Alice's bed which was the perfect height to be able to see the washing line. Perfect. All of a sudden I heard Alice scream "It's Bella" so I pretended I didn't see or hear her and I walked I hung up my top and towel then my lingerie I could hear someone banging on the window. So know it was time. I am known for my clumsiness this time it came in handy. I turned round I pretended to look at Alice's window and with that I waved and then perfect timing I slipped. The plan was going perfect. I rubbed my head. "Do you think she's ok?" I heard Rosaline say. I picked myself up and looked down at my dressing gown it now had a brown patch on there. I slowly untied the gown and pulled off the gown and hung it on the clothes line. I waved at them. The girls waved back I looked at Edward well let's just say I think the plan worked.

Edward pov

Ok what just happened? "Woo Bella's hot" Cried max out of nowhere. I have to agree with him there.

"Urm max what are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Oh I came to drop of these" he said handing her a box.

"Oh thanks"

" It's ok no charge I got my payment when I saw Bella bikini body" He said moving Alice's hand away with the money in. " Any way got to go Sophie's waiting in the car" He said leaving the room.

"I feel sorry for Bels we should or invited her over for pizza I mean we hardly ever speak to her since the first day we met when that Emmet was?"

"Oh that was ages ago first day, hmm when Eddie here was in year eight" He said sliding his hand round her waist pulling her back onto Alice's bed.

"Ok Eddie go and take Bella's invitation whilst you do that invite her over ok" Alice asked well made me.

"Ok" I rolled my eyes. "See you in a few" I said grabbing the invitation of Alice's desk.

Bella's pov

The bell rang. "It's open, Come in I'm up here." I yelled. I heard the person coming up the steps. I froze that didn't sound like Alice. I saw the door open. There was Edward friken Cullen in my bathroom whilst I was naked in a bubble bath did not see that coming.

"Hi" I squeaked. "I thought you were Alice sorry" I gambled on. He just was looking at the bubbles. Thank god he couldn't see through them I mean we weren't even dating.

"I'll just go wait down stairs," He looked at the bubbles again. "Or is this not a good time for you" He smirked.

"I'll be a minute" I managed to get the words out thirty second later. He looked at my face and then looked all the way down to the top of my chest and walked away.

Edward pov

What just happened there? I mean I saw... Forget it Cullen I sighed. I sat down on her sofa. There were loads of pictures one of Alice and her couple of her and a friends no family's pictures. There was one picture of Bella and a man's figure but looked like the head had been cut out. I looked at the school's photo and there was young Bella sitting on the front door step smiling. It must have been a while ago maybe her first day?

She was wearing a skirt which was tight fitted. A pink top which had a slogan saying hug me on. I recognized that top it was her Bella. It all fitted into place what Emmet and Rosaline were saying earlier and the reason I couldn't find the girl is that Bella had changed so much she looked different and I couldn't recognize her they looked the say now thinking about it but Bella had grown up so different. I mean wow. I took a picture if her school photo with my phone and shoved the phone in my pocket just in time to see Bella come into the room.

I saw what she was wearing a skirt but you couldn't count that as a skirt you could see the starts of her pants and a top which luckily couldn't see much but through the white materiel you could see the red bra. Ok it was hot I could of just kissed her right there and just of ripped the clothes off.

" Edward urm Alice just sent me a text saying we need to go and buy some more drinks as there is more people coming" She said holding her phone.

"Who else it coming?" I asked her.

"Oh hmm Oliver, Max, Sophie and Tim" Right. She was no were near wearing that in front of Oliver and Tim they both are single as well. And max might be dating Sophie but doesn't mean he won't try any funny business.

"Oh ok I guess you are already invited before I got the chance Oh and here this is for you invitation oh and before we go, go get changed." She smiled when I handed her the invite. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Bella pov

"Because you could turn a gay person straight please" He pleaded I smiled cause he didn't want me wearing something cause he didn't want to share me. I grabbed his hand a pulled him up there stairs I lead him to my room and I sat down on the sofa and pointed at the wardrobe. "Pick then"

Edwards's pov

I mean this is any guys dream to get to pick what a hot girls going to wear. So I decided I was going to make her try something's on. I pulled open a draw oops it was her underwear I did have Quick peep I didn't touch but I looked at the varies of colours. I slammed my eyes shut and closed the draw. I picked up a black dress which had a bushed up bra inside. Yeah I know you're wondering how I know all these things Alice once gave a presentation on clothes for girls one year. I threw it to her she grinned and went over to the wardrobe I sat on the bed wondering what she was doing. She picked up the tie thingy on her robe and came over.

"I couldn't find a scarf" She pulled the rope from the robe which was hooked to the robe. She came over and straddled me "No peaking" she whispered and tied the rope over my eyes. The material was so thin I could still see her and the rest of the room. She clambered of my lap. She pulled off her skirt and top leaving her in a matching red thong and bra.

"Wait how many finger am I holding up" She holded up 3 fingers. "Eight?" I guessed. She turned round and unclasped her bra the bra went tumbling to the floor. She pulled on the black dress. A minute later she untied the rope.

"How about this?" She twirled giving me a view.

"Nice but how about this" I said giving her a pair of super short shorts and a very low cut top. She grinned.

Twelve outfit's later...

I picked up a blue strapless demin jumpsuit. "Ok" she said turn round turn her finger in a twirling motion. I did what she said. She said ok It was a perfect reviling but not to reviling.

Bella pov 

This had been fun I remember Alice telling me she did this with jasper I used her trick the rope so he could see through. I was no wearing a tight blue jumpsuit which had pink and yellow flowers on it was strapless and had button running down the front. I grinned at Edward.

" Perfect" He whispered. I picked up my pink high heels which matched the flowers and a demin jacket ( you know the one without sleeves) I grabbed my purse and phone and smiled.

"Let's go I'll just take some drinks for here or well take an other hour" He smiled I threw my purse on the bed.

"Come on" he said picking my up bridal style and carrying me downstairs s he put me down and picked up the four bottles I shoved my phone down my bra so I could carry the bottles and I put the key under the flower pot outside I came back in and picked up the rest of the bottles.

Edward pov

She shoved her phone down her bra I am definitely asking if I can use her phone later. I gestured her to go first. "Ladies first" She giggles and walked past wriggling her hips. I shut the door. I had to run to catch her up. We opened Alice's front door.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled.

"What have you two been up too traffic jam huh" Alice smirked.

"Yeah that why" We both flopped onto the floor and joined in with their conversations.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter this was a long chapter so next one might not be as long. Hope you enjoyed it and review please.**


End file.
